Island of the Pirate Cove
=Island of the Pirate Cove= (click here and on the map to enlarge it) Available: Level 17+ Supplies: 40 units Tasks: *Find the HooKey and lower the Stone Bridge; *Knock down the Fort's Outer and Inner Gates; *Defeat the Chieftain of the Cursed Crabs; *Raise the Flag of the Tiger Shark on the Flagpole; *Repair the Fort. Characters: *Marie-Louise de Silva, also known as the Tiger Shark, a hereditary pirate, captain of the galleon Pájaro Sol. Enemies: *Cursed Crabs (Strength — 60; Artifact — Harpoon); *Chieftain of the Cursed Crabs (Strength — 85; Artifact — Harpoon). Island Treasures: *11 Emerald Chests *7 Sapphire Chests *4 Amethyst Chests *7 Bronze Energy Chests *4 Silver Energy Chests *2 Golden Energy Chests *Various Caches Reward: *Diamonds *Sand Dollars *Gold Coins *Experience *Contract for 3 Galleon Trips *Flagpole with a flag of one chosen country *Flag of the Tiger Shark Walkthrough Marie-Louise the hereditary pirate's clan Fort was captured by a mysterious enemy who raised their own terrible flag above the citadel, and superstitious pirates are too afraid to face the unknown adversary. Travel with Marie-Louise to the Island of the Pirate Cove and help her recapture her Fort. The Stone Bridge over the moat protecting the Fort is separated in an attempt to slow the enemy. In the Guard Tower close to the Pier, find the HooKey hidden by Marie-Louise's great-great-grandfather — with it you can activate the Bridge's mechanism and lower it to reach the Fort. But be careful — the Tower's entrance is guarded by a Cursed Crab. The Fort's Outer Gates are barred, and they can only be knocked down with a cannon shot. Thankfully, there's a Cannon on the island — find it and, after clearing the debris in front of the Fort, move the Cannon in front of the Gates. Cannons don't just fire on their own — you'll need ammunition. Pirates don't usually leave ammunition outside the walls of their Forts — but Ernesto de Silva prudently hid the ingredients for preparing Gunpowder in Pirate Caches across the whole island. A Cannonball can be found in a wall near the Outer Gates. After knocking down the Gates, you'll find the Fort has been captured by Cursed Crabs. To liberate the pirates' abode, you must reach its heart — the room with a Flagpole. Its entrance is guarded by Inner Gates, which will have to be knocked down the same way the Outer Gates were. There are more Caches inside the Fort with Ingredients to prepare more Gunpowder, and the Cannonball is now stuck in a pile of debris. Past the Inner Gates, you'll encounter the Chieftain of the Cursed Crabs. Defeat him in combat, lower the enemy flag, and raise the Flag of the Tiger Shark over the Fort. The Crabs are defeated, but the Fort has definitely suffered. Marie-Louise will heartily reward you if you help her restore the citadel. First, you'll need to remove the Cannon from the entrance and fix the Gates. It will be more difficult to repair the walls and towers — they have withstood many an attack and are nearly ruined. The Flagpole and the Flag of the Tiger Shark Marie-Louise can only speculate over who's responsible for attacking her clan, but her first battle is behind her and the Fort is hers again! As a thank you for helping her, the pirate captain will reward you with a Flagpole, and if you repair her Fort, then you can fly the Flag of the Tiger Shark over your Home Island. Category:Island Category:Pirate cove